Capturing Brushstrokes
by reignofthefandoms
Summary: Broke NYU students decide to share a studio apartment. They click right away but will they ever become more than snuggle buddies? AU
1. Chapter 1

Maya threw herself down on the wooden bench. She cursed under her breath cursing the fasfa organization as a whole. No one told her she wouldn't have enough money for a dorm. What the hell is she suppose to do? She had no money, she would need a job but when would she have the time.

Josh noticed the blonde pulling her on her hair. "Woah there don't wanna go bald do ya?" He asked with a smile his camera pointed towards hair.

Maya looked up and rolled her eyes. "Let me guess. Film major?" Josh chuckled and nodded.

"Freshman Year: Fame or Failure?' What do you think?" He asked sitting next to her.

"I think it's a failure. Whoever said anyone can go to college is a liar. Hope is for suckers."

"Oh come on! It's not that bad."

"Yeah well I have to go find a bench to sleep on." Maya huffed standing up.

"Wait, my roommate bailed on me right before we signed the lease… You wanna bunk together?"

"I would if I had money, now I better go find a good bench before they are all taken by broke college students."

Josh shook his hand and stood up. "Just come on. I can afford a studio on my own, we will just have to cozy." He said walking away, Maya followed him her suitcase in tow.

It was a small studio barely the size of the diner her mom worked at. There was a mattress already there and a kitchen and a bathroom. It wasn't much but it was better than a bench.

Josh plopped on the bed right after he attached the sheets and blanket. "Ahh home sweet home." Maya chuckled sitting on the bed and pulling her shoes off. Josh leaned up on his elbow. "I don't know your name."

Maya smiled, "Maya. What about you camera boy?"

"Josh."

Maya smiled looking over her shoulder. "Thanks Josh for taking me in."

"No problem, Maya. It'd be lonely without a roommate."

"Well this roommate's tired." She said walking to the bathroom quickly changed into a t-shirt and comfortable shorts. Her eyes widen slightly as she approached a shirtless Josh clad only with boxers. Her heartbeat quickened as she climbed into their shared bed. She just met him but for some reason she trusts him.


	2. Chapter 2

Maya woke to warm breath on her shoulder. She almost forgot about her new stranger roommate.

She turned to face him and his light snoring. He laid on his stomach a few inches from her. She smiled at his peaceful position. She thought about getting his camera and filming him but she knew she would wake him up.

Josh woke slowly as the bed moved, he opened his eyes taking in the sight of Maya. Her hair wild cascading down her back. Her arms stretched over her head, exposing her bare lower back. Josh gulped lightly and contemplated whether or not to ruin the moment, letting her know he was awake.

Maya turned her head to Josh hearing his slight movement. "Hey." She said with a sweet smile.

"Good Morning," he mumbled with a rough voice. She stood up to fetch her clothes. "You have classes soon?"

"Yeah art in an hour."

Josh nodded. "Lets go get breakfast. We don't have any food."

Maya chuckled. "When do you get out of school? We will go grocery shopping then. I'll chip in."

"You don't have money."

"I do just not enough for an apartment."

"Ahhh." Josh said dramatically. "I see. Alright let's go!" He said throwing clothes on.

Maya shook her head as they walked out of their vacant apartment.

They made their way to the quiet cafe where they ate delicious croissant sandwiches and rich coffee. They sat and talked, Maya learned that Josh was from Philadelphia. He was a diehard Phillys fan and he had a brother who lived in manhattan. Maya smiled as his face lit up as he talked about his family, she could tell he really loved them.

"What about you hart?" He said playing with his new knowledge.

"Born and raised in the Bronx. Where shattered windows and drug deals are just a step away!" Maya smiled creating her own commercial for the infamous city.

Josh chuckled. "Well welcome to manhattan, hart."

Art class flew by fast as it was Maya's favorite, she already knew she would love her teacher. She was a goofball but Maya knew she had a deep love for art. Their first assignment was to draw or paint what they felt in their heart on the first day of school. Maya was excited for this first assignment and the class.

Maya also had math and chemistry that day. Math flew by her teach was an older man who was very enthusiastic about his job. She had a feeling that class would be easy one.

Finally after a late lunch it was time for chemistry class. There Maya sat next to a girl named Isadora Smackle. She preferred Smackle, although Maya wasn't sure why. Maya could tell she was great at science and enjoyed it by her repeated answers in class. Although Smackle and Maya were obvious opposites Maya knew already they'd be great friends. They exchanged numbers and walked out of class together.

"I gotta go meet my roommate we are supposed to go grocery shopping."

"Oh great I'd like to meet her sometime."

Maya nodded. "Actually his name is Josh."

"Oh rawr!"

Maya laughed. "It's not like that it was just convenient. We met yesterday."

"Well tell me how it goes." Smackle winked. Maya chuckled and agreed as she walked to the grocery store.

PS Don't give up hopes on this story guys. This was a filler chapter building some friendships in the story. The next chapter is another filler type chapter but there will be more joshaya in it.


	3. Chapter 3

Maya and Josh walked through the store, checking out every isle.

"Ooo oodles of noodles!" Maya exclaimed as she put a dozen in their cart.

"Oh come on really? It taste completely fake!"

"They're 25 cents!"

"Well that your 25 cents then."

Maya rolled her eyes, leading him to the breakfast aisle. "Okay cereal. What kind?"

"I don't eat cereal. I prefer pancakes."

"Oh my god Josh do you eat anything normal? Why don't you go get some fruit since you don't eat "fake" food."

Josh made a face. "I don't like fruit."

"Geez I hope you're not this picky about girls." Maya teased.

"You could say that." He teased back with a wink.

Maya stomach flipped in glee at his wink. "Well tell me what you like and I'll be your winggirl."

Josh rubbed his chin acting like he was deep in thought even though he knew exactly what he wanted. "I like em short and feisty. They know what they want. Lets see. Curvy. Cute and compact like a unexpected present from someone you love."

Maya smiled at him nodding her head. "Nice choices Josh sounds like a good girl. I hope you find her soon."

Josh nodded. "I think I will." Josh knew in the back of his mind that he was describing her but he couldn't quite accept it. At least not yet.

"I think so too." Maya could only hope in the back of her mind that she would that girl. Because she liked her roommate and she wasn't sure if she wanted to see him dating.

Soon they were back at the apartment putting groceries away. It took them 3 hours to decide on food they both liked or at least cheap enough that they could buy two different kinds of something.

Maya climbed up onto the counter reaching to the cabinets. She stack each can carefully into the cabinet. She almost fell when Josh's laugh startled her.

"You're that short that you have to climb onto the counter?"

"Oh shut up Josh! I'm done now." She said climbing down. He quickly walked to her side holding onto her waist as she climbed down. Her breath betrayed her as it kicked up her eyes landing on his. Josh let his eyes roam from her eyes to her lips and back.

Maya cleared her throat. "Ugh I told a friend I'd meet them. see you later." She said grabbing her bag and running out the door, leaving Josh wondering what went wrong and what would have happened if she stayed.

Maya called Smackle as she ran down the steps of the apartment building.

"Hey Maya what's up?"

"Hey, I had to get out the house. Can I meet you or hang out at your dorm or something?"

"Sure I'm at the campus cafe. Meet me there?"

"Yes thank you!" Maya arrived there in no time, slinging her bag on smackle's table as she sat.

"Well hello there, little blonde warrior. What happen?"

Maya sighed. "Josh.."

"Ah you've realized you love him?" Smackle nodded enthusiastically with a huge grin.

"No!"

"You've realized you want to bang him then?"

"Smackle! No!"

Smackle sighed dramatically. "Okay fine what happened?"

"We almost kissed."

"Oh so you realized both!"

Maya couldn't but laugh. "Whatever you say Smackle. I don't know what to do. We barely know eachother."

"Easy live in sexual tension forever."

"Smackle it's not that easy. I think I may have caught feelings for him and it's only been two days."

"I know that feeling." Smackle said with a sigh as she looked past Maya. Maya turned around to match Smackle's stare. At the end of her gaze Maya found a tall dirty blonde, muscular built most likely a jock.

"Who's that?"

"That's Lucas. I see him in his dreams." Smackle said saying dreamily.

"Do u talk to him?"

"Oh no I just stare at the back of his head during psychology." Maya couldn't help but snicker at Smackle.

"Look here he comes." Maya teased. Smackle sunk low in her chair.

"Hey Smackle!" Lucas cheered.

"Hey Lucas..." She said smiling at the table.

"I gotta run to practice but I'll see you tomorrow in class right?" Lucas asked touching her shoulder.

"Yeah." She whispered a blush filling her cheeks.

Lucas nodded and walked away. "Omg smackle he totally like you."

"Yeah right." Smackle snorted. "When you admit josh and you want and to bang and are in love I will consider the fact that Lucas likes me."

"Whatever." Maya rolled her eyes.


	4. Chapter 4

Maya opened the door to the apartment slowly. She wasn't sure what she was walking into. After the almost kiss, Maya wondered if things would be awkward. She took a deep breath mustering up the courage to walk inside.

Just inside was Josh sitting on the couch eating cheetos.

"Hey I'm watching finding nemo. You want to join?" Josh asked looking up at her with a smile.

Maya nodded. "Yeah sure." She sat on the bed leaning back against the wall. She kept her distance and watched the movie.

Josh chuckled. "I'm not gonna bite." He said leaning against the wall.

"Yeah I know." Maya smiled slightly.

The spent the rest of the movie in silence. Maya felt awkward but Josh seemed unfazed. Josh kept his body close to Maya's letting his fingers brush up against her leg. Maya closed her eyes not knowing what to think about their situation. They barely knew each other how were they supposed to sustain a relationship. Did he even want a relationship? Maybe she was jumping ahead. She needed to call Smackle but she couldn't get away.

Josh watched Maya as stared at the tv screen. Emotions played on her face and not the ones experienced during finding nemo.

"Hey what's wrong?" He asked quietly.

Maya shook her head. He couldn't tell him, what if it was a misunderstanding?

Josh took her hand. "Hey hey come on I know we haven't know each other very long but you can trust me. Let's not live on lies." Josh squeezed her hand, he wanted to kiss her but she was upset.

Maya leaned against Josh, she didn't know what to do.

Maya woke up to a sleeping Josh his arms wrapped loosely around her. Maya sighed and looked at her, It was 10. She slid out from his arms careful not to wake him. She quickly dialed Smackle's number.

"Hey it's Smackle."

"Smackle I'm so glad you picked up. I'm so confused I don't know what to do."

"Maya Bella! What's wrong sugar bear?"

Maya took a deep breath and let all her emotions out. "What if he thinks it was a mistake? We didn't even really kiss I mean what if it was in my head?"

"Maya breath. You gotta talk to him."

"I can't what if I'm wrong? I can't live with him if I ask him where we're going and he's not on the same page? I like him and he doesn't like me at wrong. I can't face him if I'm wrong." Maya sniff in a tear she hated this part of relationships.

"You're not wrong."

Maya swung her head to towards the bed to find a groggy Josh standing before her. She gasped. "Smackle I'll call you back." She said quickly hanging up.

"Josh..I.."

Josh shook his head. "Don't." He stepped forward cupping her face and kissing her. She gasped grabbing onto his shoulder to steady herself. She kissed him back closing her eyes and letting her thoughts slip away. She pulled away and searched his face.

"I like you. You're not wrong." Maya just nodded not knowing what to say.

"I like you too Josh."

Josh smiled. "I got you something." He said stepping away grabbing something from under the bed. He pulled out a wrapped up present almost as tall as him.

Maya smiled as he walked towards her. She took it from him and began to unwrap it. Ripping away the paper she revealed an easel and two pieces of canvas.

"How did you know I paint?" Maya asked looking at him.

"I saw your painting." He said pointing to her homework leaning against the wall. She smiled at it. The professor told them to paint what the first week of college looked like to them. Maya painted their apartment with Josh laying on the bed a laptop in his lap, editing his videos. Maya blushed knowing that this was home already and Josh was a big part of that.

Maya smiled. "Thank you." She said hugging him, he hugged back and then pulled away slightly. He smiled at her taking in her smile, dimples, and wavy blonde hair. He ran his fingers through her hair. Maya closed her eyes relishing in his touch.

"Come on let's go to bed." Josh said taking her hand.

"Wait. I gotta call Smackle." She said kissing his lips quickly and grabbing her phone. Josh made his way to the bed.

Maya looked at her phone and chuckled. There were 5 missed calls from Smackle. She quickly called her.

"Oh my god, Maya Bella spill now!"

Maya chuckled. "He likes me. He kissed me. He likes me." She repeated giggling. Smackle responded with a ear piercing scream. Maya held the phone away from her ear. "Yeah yeah I'll explain tomorrow in biology okay?" Smackle reluctantly agreed and hung up.

Maya walked to the bed and climbed in. Josh wrapped an arm around Maya's waist and snuggled his face in her neck.

"Goodnight Maya."

"Goodnight Josh."


	5. Note 1

Hey Everyone! First off I jut wanna say thank you so much for all the support for this story! I didn't expect all the feedback. Second, if any of you are also lucaya shippers go check out my other story "Black and Blue" it needs some love. Third, the reason I made this post lol I jut started a new blog on tumblr specifically for my fanfics. I co-owned it with two other lovely ladies. We are taking prompts and ?s about ourselves. Please go show it some love! The name is BallerinasCowboysandMinki. Please go check it out! Follow, like, reblog and send us some requests!

thanks guys,

All my love,

reignofthefandoms


End file.
